


A GODDAMN PENNY

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: MOTHERFUCKER
Comments: 25
Kudos: 30





	A GODDAMN PENNY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).



RANTARO AMAMI FUCKIN DIES

**Author's Note:**

> no balls


End file.
